I See Zombies! Stop Lying No, Seriously!
by RevengeOfHerEyes
Summary: SYOC Story - the form is on my profile. Aika and her group of friends are striving to live in the world over run by the undead. Follow along as they tell their stories and maybe find love in the process. May contain Yaoi and Yuri. Rating may go up.


**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry about not being on here in like four months. I was in a nasty car accident a few months ago and I'm just now starting to be able to type again so please work with me on this. I'm probably going to use like 8 OC's but keep them coming, I might surprise you.

My Character is below, the form is on my profile or you can just copy and paste from here and erase all of Aika's stuff and include a 'Reaction to Aika' part. I've seen a few people getting in trouble with CU since I've been gone xD

* * *

**Name** – Aimei Shimizu

**Nicknames** – Aika or Ai

**Gender** – Female

**Sexuality** – Bisexual (finds a few guys attractive but has trouble connecting with boys romantically; leans more towards girls)

**Age/Grade** – 16/Sophomore

**Club** – Student Council (Treasurer), Archery (Captain), and Kendo (Co-Captain)

**Love Interest** – OC (Boy or Girl)

**Weapons** – Metal Staff, Crossbow, Kukri Knives (2xs), Mini Throwing Knives (12), Beretta Cheetah (2xs, Suppressed), and Ingram MAC-11 (2xs, Suppressed)

**Strengths** – Aiming/Accuracy, Agility, Endurance, Hearing, Flexibility, Observance, and Leadership

**Weaknesses** – Strength, Migraines, and Immune System

**Physical Appearance** – Aika has turquoise-blue hair with white highlights that stops at her lower-back (she also has a dark blue as lowlights); she tends to keep it down with a small portion of the top pulled back in a clip along with a bang, slightly covering right eye in a swept bang. Her hair is far from straight; it's a combination of curly and wavy. Aika's eyes are seductive with an innocent edge; slanted but wider than the average Asian's. Her eyes are an amber/blue color giving them a greenish ring around the pupils. She has a pale skin tone that tans easily; she's usually a slightly darker fair person. She is a shorty – standing at 5'1.

Aika is a 36C Cup with a slender and small bulid. She has attractive curves with a nice rear end and a slim waist. Her imperfection is her stomach which is slighly pudgy since she loves to eat and is not ashamed of it.

Aika has her left cartilage pierced but has her lobes pierced twice on each ear. She also has her navel pierced. She has a secret tattoo of a white tiger putting a paw in a pond that covers majority of her left side. She also has a tattoo saying: "my weaknesses with be used as strengths, and my strengths will make me stronger" in curvise on the right side of her neck but is barely noticeable.

**Personality** – Aika is friendly, independent, resourceful, and ambitious. She has a strong determination and is proud of her leadership skills without being conceited or annoying. She is lively and social but has her anti-social moments. She is goofy and understanding and has a gift of making friends. Aika is often confused about love and has a hard time acknowledging or understanding romantic feelings, but she will think long and hard about the other person's feelings. Aika isn't perverted, she leans more to innocent and naive which some people find cute and refreshing.

**Relatives** –

Reisuke Shimizu – Father, 51 (Assistant Director; Dead)

Isuzu Shimizu – Mother, 50 (Housewife; Dead)

Keiko Shimizu – Older Sister, 29 (Hair Stylist; Living)

Hinata Shimizu – Older Sister, 23 (Fashion Designer Assistant; Living)

Ryoko Shimizu – Older Sister, 18 (College Freshman; Dead)

Nanami Shimizu – Twin Sister, 16 (Sophomore; Turned)

**Brief Background** – Growing up as the youngest of five-girls, Aika has always had a weak immune system, numerous times her family was worried she would die before 10. As Shiori grew older, she slowly became healthier and in middle school she participated in clubs to befriend her classmates. When she was 13, Ryoko committed suicide due to unknown reasons. After, pushing through the death of her bestfriend and sister (Nanami and Aika didn't get along at all), Aika managed to return to her life with a few problems until the Outbreak.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Have you ever imagined that "_They_" were real?

That "_They_" would destroy the world in barely a day's time?

You didn't?

We didn't either.

"_They_" look like us.

But "_They_" have gray skin.

But "_They_" have white, soulless eyes.

"_They_" eat us – without a second thought, no emotions just hunger.

And "_They_" aren't the people we use to know.

The people that we loved, admirer, hated - strangers even, it wasn't **them**.

Those people weren't themselves anymore – "_They_" were "_Them_".

Flesh-eating, walking dead, cannibals.

And guess what?

"_They_" want to devour you.

Do you want to survive?

**WELL, HERE ARE SOME GUIDELINES**:

1) Find a weapon - obviously

2) Find a person or group of people that will work together

3) Get supplies and find a safe place

4) Stay quiet – that should be obvious

5) Never travel alone – not even to the bathroom

6) Run when necessary – power walk to keep energy

7) Always have a plan – know the exists just in case shit hits the fan

8) Check the back seat – getting into a car always

9) Always wear a seat belt – never know when a zombie's on your hood

10) Enjoy the little things – its keeps your sanity

Goodluck… You're going to need it.

* * *

**RULES****:**

1) No superpowers or anything close to it.

2) Send OC's through reviews or messages.

3) Do NOT send more than 2 OC's per person.

4) Please be descriptive but please do not over do it.

5)_ SOMEBODY_ please send me a female character who is attracted to girls for Aika – Saeko Busujima is always the first one taken, of course.

6) Have fun and be creative!

**Deadline**: 5/18/12, no exceptions

* * *

**Name** –

**Nicknames** –

**Gender** – (_I need 3 Guys and 3 Girls, 2 will be introduced later_)

**Sexuality** – (_I have **NO** problem with Yaoi or Yuri_)

**Age/Grade** –

**Club** – (_Martial Arts, Archery, Wrestling, Soccer, Kendo, Etc_)

**Love Interest** – Saeko, Shizuru, Asami, Rei, Takashi, Shido, Kohta, or Saya

**Weapons** – (_The first **cannot** be a gun or explosives. Think like the HOTD gang did_)

**Strengths** – (_No Mary-Sues!_)

**Weaknesses** –

**Physical Appearance** – (_Be descriptive!_)

**Personality** –

**Relatives** –

**Brief Background** – (_Please don't go Sasuke depressing on me, put some good memories in there.)_

**Reaction To Aika** –

* * *

Once again the form is on my profile or you can copy and paste from above and erase Aika's stuff and including a 'Reaction to Aika'.


End file.
